Her Eyes Tell the Story
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: While hunting Emmett stumbles on a rundown meth lab. While investigating inside, he stumbles upon a little girl. The two bond quickly and Emmett becomes little Maddie's big brother. But what happens when Maddie is kidnapped? Will Emmett save her in time?
1. Meth Cabin Fever

**Please review. No Nessie. Bella's human and the Cullens are of course vampires.**

Chapter one: Meth Cabin Fever

The forest was quieter than usual as Jasper, Emmett, and Edward zoomed through the trees in search of an animal that could quench their thirst.

"Smell anything yet?" Emmett asked as he zipped past Edward.

"Well, nothing too fresh. A herd of deer came through here about an hour or two ago." Edward said speeding up.

"Deer don't move that fast…at least, it doesn't seem fast to us vampires." Jasper chuckled.

The trio ran farther up the mountain. The wind rippled through their hair and the dew drops seemed to dance down their cool bodies.

Emmett felt free up in the mountains. He didn't have to hide who he was. It was his own sanctuary.

Suddenly, without any sign, Jasper skidded to a stop. He motioned the others to halt as well.

"Sh…" he held up his hand, "Did you hear that?!"

Emmett and Edward looked at each other.

"Hear what exactly?" Edward asked.

"Sh… There! There it goes again!" Jasper said. "It sounds like a distressed rabbit or bird…"

Emmett chuckled, "I think someone needs to get their hearing checked."

Edward's face was scrunched together, "Wait…I hear it too… It's coming that way!" Edward said pointing left.

Jasper and Edward flew into the direction of the sound. Emmett shrugged and followed his brothers.

The vampires sped through the woods. The bramble seemed to be growing thicker and thicker.

Edward stopped abruptly, "Whoa." He whispered.

Emmett and Jasper looked at the direct his brother's were referring too. In the deepest part of the bramble there was a small, what looked like a cabin.

"I don't remember this…" Jasper said.

"We haven't BEEN back here before so you don't remember anything." Emmett scoffed.

Jasper frowned and sniffed, "Something doesn't smell right… I think we should go check it out."

"Well, of course it doesn't smell right. It looks like nobody has lived in it for years." Emmett joked.

They cautiously walked up to the entrance. The entire cabin look like it could cave in at any given moment. With the slightest push of Edward's finger the door fell in.

The three looked around the one roomed bungalow.

"Guys." Edward whispered, "I-I think this was once a meth lab."

Emmett and Jasper looked around. Vials and tubes twisted and turned around what looked like a stove. Green meth plants sat in the window welting and dying.

Edward and Jasper looked around the places, lifting up logs and tossing bags of the deadly drug. Emmett wasn't interested in what his brother's were doing. He smelled something alive that made him crave blood. He stomped along the floor until he reached a spot that echoed.

"Em, what are you doing?!" Edward asked as he watched Emmett bend down and start ripping floorboards out of the floor.

"Something's down here! I can smell it." Emmett grunted as dust particles flew into his eyes and nose.

Soon, Emmett had made a big enough hole that he could squeeze into.

"There's a tunnel down here. I'm gonna go look around." Emmett said disappearing down into the hole.

The tunnel was dark and the meth fumes seemed to float about the clammy air. The tunnel itself was so small that Emmett had to crouch to walk around.

He walked around what looked like a deserted tunnel. Then he heard what was most likely heard by his brothers. Something or someone was crying.

"Hello?" Emmett called out, "Is somebody down here?"

Emmett followed the crying until he got to the end of the tunnel. There, huddled up in a corner was a little girl.

"Hey." Emmett whispered walking closer.

The girl's eyes shot up. She whimpered and cringed back against the wall.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." Emmett said holding out his hand.

The girl looked at Emmett and then at his hand. Slowly, she reached her pale, boney, quivering arm out and grasped Emmett's hand.

Emmett studied the girl's features. She looked about four or so. She was very pale and extremely skin. She was defiantly malnourished. Her long hair hung dirty and greasy in her face. Her eyes were an olive green. Her body and face were covered in mud and red clay as were her clothes. Emmett wondered how long she'd been down here.

"What's your name?" Emmett asked.

"Maddie…" the little girl whispered, "I'm this many years old."

Maddie held up four fingers. So he had been right about the age.

"Where's your mommy and daddy?" Emmett asked.

The girl looked up sadly, "Gone." She started to cry again.

"Emmett, we better get the child out of here. The fumes are probably making her very sick. We'll take her to Carlisle. He'll know what to do." A voice said behind Emmett.

Emmett turned his head to see Edward and Jasper staring at him and Maddie.

Emmett nodded, "I'm gonna get you outta here okay Maddie?"

Maddie nodded and crawled into Emmett's awaiting arms.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Maddie made their way out of the cave and out of the cabin.

Maddie snuggled closer to Emmett's chest.

"You're skin is cold. It feels good." She whispered sleepily.

Emmett hadn't noticed how feverish the small child felt. She should have been cold because the cave she was in was freezing.

"Do you not feel well?" Emmett asked the girl worriedly.

The girl nodded, "Mommy and daddy's funny gas makes me feel sick but mommy and daddy said it was just in my head and to be quiet because I was a bad girl. They said if I was loud the mean cops would come and take them away. Mommy said I was a mistake and that I had to stay in my hole when I was bad so I wouldn't cause any more trouble. Daddy and mommy didn't like me very much."

Emmett looked at his two brothers and then back down at Maddie.

"One time, I accidently knocked over the funny smell medicine and mommy and daddy were so mad they took my dolly, Maggie, and burned her up. I cried but then I was stuck back into my timeout hole and this time they didn't let me out." Maddie said closing her eyes.

Soon, small snores started to come out of Maddie's mouth.

Emmett looked at his brothers worriedly.

"Let's run home fast. She's asleep so she'll not know how fast we can go." Jasper said.

Edward nodded, "We have to hurry. I don't know how sick he could be."

Emmett nodded. His heart broke for the small child. How could anyone hate something this sweet?!

The vampires raced through the woods. The bramble grew clearer and clearer until the large house of the Cullens came into view. Maddie was in good hands now.

**So, what'd you think of chapter one?! You like? You want more? Please review so I feel inclined to update.**


	2. Ehmutt or Kitty?

**Okay folks so I'm updating. Happy twin?! Okay so please R&R!!**

Chapter two: Ehmutt or Kitty?

Emmett paced around the downstairs living room. It had been a mere three hours since they had first brought Maddie to the Cullen house.

"Calm down Em. Maddie's in Carlisle's hands now." Rosalie soothed.

"I know I know…" Emmett mumbled, "But I can't relax until I know that that little girl's safe and taken care of."

"Look Emmett. She's going to be fine. She's with us now and that's the safest placeto be." Edward said.

"Yea, safe until she cuts herself." Emmett mumbled.

Jasper frowned, "I made that mistake once. Bella was fine."

"But she could've lost her life." Emmett growled.

"I-" Jasper began when he was interrupted by Alice.

"Little Madeleine is in the bath right now Emmett. You're welcome to go and see her. Esme and Carlisle are up there with her." Alice said as she danced down the stairs.

Emmett felt a hand on his shoulder, "Go Emmett." Bella whispered.

Emmett picked nervously at his cuticles as he walked up the stairs and entered the bathroom. Esme and Carlisle sat on the floor near the tub watching the little girl play in the bubbly water.

"Her fever's gone down." Carlisle said smiling. "I think she'll be okay."

Emmett exhaled, "Thanks Carlisle."

Emmett stared at the little girl. Her hair was no longer dirty and covered in clay and Emmett could finally see her hair color, chocolate brown. She looked clean and happy as she played around in the water.

Esme patted the little girl gently on the head, "Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and I are leaving to go to the store to get the child some clothes. You'll be fine without me right?"

Carlisle and Emmett nodded. Esme smiled and left.

Maddie turned and looked at Emmett, "Hey! You that boy!"

Emmett chuckled at the girl's incorrect grammar, "Hey Maddie, I guess I never told you my name. It's Emmett."

The little girl looked confused, "Ehmutt?"

Emmett shook his head, "No, it's pronounced Eh-meh-it."

The little girl nodded, "I said Ehmutt!"

Emmett sighed and shook his head, "Look, you can just call me Em."

The little girl squinted, "No! I will call you…Kitty! Wanna know why?! 'Cause you look like a kitty I saw one time in a pet store! It had yellow eyes and black fur like you 'cept you don't have fur, you have hair."

Emmett could hear laughing coming from the downstairs.

Carlisle looked as like he was trying to keep a straight face, "Uh…Emmett…"

"Kitty." Maddie corrected.

"Right…Kitty…Anyway, I have to go pick up some medicine for Maddie." Carlisle said.

"What?! I thought you said she was fine!" Emmett said in a panicky voice.

"Well…she's semi okay… She seems to be having early symptoms of the flu…" Carlisle said.

Emmett's face seemed to grow paler than it usually was, "W-will she end up like one of us?"

Carlisle let out a laugh, "Oh no! God no! Medicine has drastically changed since Edward had the flu. She's going o be fine son. You needn't worry about her."

Emmett stared at Maddie, "You sure she'll be okay?" he asked not taking his eyes off of her.

"She'll be fine as long as we get her on antibiotics." Carlisle said getting up. "Will you be fine without me here?"

Emmett nodded, "Yea, I'll be fine."

Carlisle patted Emmett on the shoulder before he left.

"So…" Emmett began, "Since you gave me a nickname I'll give you one."

Maddie smiled at Emmett, "Kay…how about Princess?"

Emmett shook his head, "Nah…"

Maddie pursed her lips, "Hm... how about Cookie?"

Emmett chuckled, "Nah… actually, I think you look more like a…a Squeakers…yeah…that's it…Squeakers!"

Maddie stuck out her lower lip, "But you won't eat me Kitty cause I'm a Squeakers will you? Cause cats eat mice and I don't think I'd like that very much if you ate me."

Emmett chuckled, "Don't worry, I don't bite… at least, I won't bite you."

Maddie stood up and step into Emmett's lap, soaking him with water.

"Good, I don't bite either." She said.

Emmett stood up with Maddie in his arms and wrapped her in a towel.

"Do you feel better now that you are clean?" Emmett whispered.

Maddie nodded tiredly, "Uhuh…"

Emmett walked out of the bathroom with Maddie and took her to downstairs.

"We really don't have a bed for you right now. Edward did have a bed…it kinda broke though… You can sleep on the couch though, it's really comfy."

"Do you have a bed?" Maddie mumbled weakly.

Emmett shook his head, "I sleep in the kitchen sink."

Maddie giggled, "You is very funny Kitty."

"I get that a lot Squeakers." Emmett said placing Maddie on the couch, "Uh…you can wear one of Alice's shirts to bed. I'm sure she won't mind. Jasper!" Emmett called, "I need one of Alice's shirts!"

"Here!" Jasper called.

Emmett caught glimpse of a shirt being tossed to him. With his vampire reflexes, he caught it before it hit the floor. Emmett turned to see Maddie staring at him wide eyed.

"How'd you do that?" She gasped.

Emmett cursed under his breath, "Uh… it-I-Jasper…" Emmett began but Maddie's eyes were already closed and she was fast asleep.

Emmett exhaled and start to gently cloth Maddie. Maddie, eyes closed, found her way onto Emmett's lap and curled up against his chest.

"Night Kitty." She murmured.

Emmett smiled at the little girl cradled against his chest, "Night Squeakers."

They had only known each other for a few hours but to Emmett it seemed like they were old friends, brother and sister as one might say.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chappy. Oh yea, something really bad happens to Maddie after she's been with the Cullens for awhile. All I can say is that it involves a vampire named Akia who's very thirsty for little Maddie's blood. Please R&R!!!**


End file.
